realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Abjuration
The Abjuration school of magic encompasses protective spells. They create physical or magical barriers, negate magical or physical abilities, harm trespassers, or even banish the subject of the spell to another plane of existence. A wizard who specializes in abjuration is known as an abjurer. Some abjuration spells include dispel magic and resist energy. Sub Schools *Barrier:A barrier spell prohibits external forces or creatures from entering a protected area. Barriers cannot be used offensively. If you force the barrier against a force or creature it prohibits, you feel a discernible pressure against the barrier. If you continue to apply pressure, you end the spell. Repulsion is a barrier spell. *Negating:A negating spell negates magical effects. Dispel magic is a negating spell. *Shielding:A shielding spell protects creatures or objects from harm. Protection from evil is a shielding spell. *Warding:A warding spell protects an area from intrusion. If one warding spell is active within 10 feet of another for 24 hours or more, the magical fields interfere with each other and create barely visible energy fluctuations. The DC to find such spells with the Spot skill drops by 4. The DC drops by an additional 2 for each additional warding spell beyond the second. Glyph of warding is a warding spell. 1.If one abjuration spell is active within 10 feet of another for 24 hours or more, the magical fields interfere with each other and create barely visible energy fluctuations. The DC to find such spells with the Search skill drops by 4. 2. If an abjuration creates a barrier that keeps certain types of creatures at bay, that barrier cannot be used to push away those creatures. If you force the barrier against such a creature, you feel a discernible pressure against the barrier. If you continue to apply pressure, you end the spell. Spell Analysis The abjurer has a limited number of spells from which to choose, particularly in the lower levels. This lack of options makes low-level abjurers among the weakest of beginning wizards. To compensate, he should acquire a few low-level spells from other available schools as early in his career as possible. Offensive spells-- that is, spells that inflict damage-- from the school of alteration are especially good choices, such as burning hands, shocking grasp, strength, and Melf's minute meteors. As he reaches higher levels of ability and is able to take advantage of the more powerful abjuration spells available to him, an abjurer should become less dependent on spells from other schools. There are three general types of abjuration spells: protective, dispelling, and dismissal. Protective spells include those that offer protection from creatures (such as protection from evil), those that protect against weapons (such as protection from normal missiles), and those that protect against certain types of magic (such as minor globe of invulnerability). Dispelling spells cause the elimination of specific magical effects, such as dispel magic and remove curse. Dismissal spells cause the removal of certain creatures, such as dismissal and banishment. Since the most effective abjurations are those offering the greatest protection, it seems that the dismissal spells are the most desirable-- after all, they get rid of the attacker altogether. However, dismissal spells are effective only against very specific types of attackers, such as banishment 's dismissal of extraplanar creatures. Unless the wizard anticipates encountering the type of creature affected, a dismissal spell won't be helpful. Since protection spells usually affect only a single individual, the best all-purpose abjurations are the dispelling spells; dispel magic for instance, employed against a magic-wielding enemy protects not only the caster, but the entire party. The abjurer is at a disadvantage when attacking. There are very few abjuration spells that inflict damage either directly or indirectly. But in terms of defensive capabilities, the abjurer is second to none. When a party is exploring potentially dangerous territory, the abjurer makes an ideal point man, placing him in an excellent position to create defenses against attackers. The abjurer, like all wizards, has a poor Armor Class, making him extremely vulnerable to damage. A comrade with a lot of hit points and a low AC should accompany the abjurer near the front of the party, ready to intercept attacks and act as the abjurer's bodyguard. Abjurers also operate well in conjunction with other wizards. While the abjurer casts magical defenses, a fellow wizard can concentrate on creating magical offenses. When traveling, abjurers make good guards for helpless NPCs, such as small children and elderly citizens. Does the party have a treasure map, a valuable gem, or other prized possession? With his repertoire of protective spells, the abjurer may be the best person to carry them. Most Desirable Spells Low-Level Dispel magic is not only the best of the low-level abjuration spells, it should be a part of any wizard's arsenal (excluding, of course, those specialists to whom abjuration is forbidden). Dispel magic can effectively disarm many opponents, and it can also negate harmful or potentially harmful magical devices. Abjurers would do well to acquire this spell early in their careers. Protection from evil is another useful spell, considering how often a typical party encounters evil creatures and evil NPCs. Of the two 3rd-level protection spells, an abjurer will likely find protection from evil, 10' radius to be more helpful than protection from normal missiles, since he will probably have more opportunities to use the former than the latter. Note that protection from normal missiles can be extremely helpful when traveling through primitive areas where the inhabitants are more likely to use rocks and spears than swords and maces. Medium-Level Fire trap not only offers superb protection, it's one of the few abjuration spells capable of inflicting damage. Avoidance has the twin advantages of being reversible and permanent. Anti-magic shell is generally preferable to globe of invulnerability; not only does it last longer, it's stronger and takes less time to cast. High-Level Spell turning and Serten's spell immunity are extremely powerful spells that should be useful in any hostile environment. In most situations, prismatic sphere is the best high-level abjuration spell; it not only provides a variety of defenses, it is also capable of blinding most opponents and inflicting a sizeable amount of damage. Ethos Concerned with protection, abjurists have a deep reverence for life and are attracted to philosophies stressing compassion and selflessness. Accordingly, most abjurers are of good alignment. Evil-aligned abjurers are often toadies of an intimidating evil warrior or in the service of a more powerful wizard of another school. Abjurers tend to be thoughtful, orderly, gentle-natured, and soft-spoken, going out of their way not to attract attention. Of all the wizards, abjurers seem to have the strongest family ties. Abjurers take comfort in the security of marriage and often choose their mates at an early age; many abjurers have ten or more offspring. Owing to their mastery of protective forces, abjurers tend to live to a ripe old age; it's not unusual to find abjurers well into their eighties in adventuring parties. Abjurers make their homes anywhere, but prefer small villages to large cities. Because of their kind hearts and generous spirits, abjurers are held in high esteem by society in general. Abjurers commonly earn a living as guides, bodyguards, merchants, and teachers Category:Schools of magic